Sinister Six PC
The Sinister Six PC are wannabes in every way. Not only are they not the Sinister Six, but they aren't even a Megaman 3 team, really. Nevertheless, they lay claim to both these titles and demand respect from the world. They're led by Torchman and their mandate is the establishment of Megaman 3 PC as the true Megaman 3 as well as revenge against the Mechanical Maniacs whom they see as bullies and impostors. The Sinister Six PC include not only the robot masters from Megaman 3 PC, but sometimes also Crorq and the robot masters from Megaman 1 PC. Torchman does not see their name as a limit on how many members the team ought to have. At one point, when the MM1 PC robot masters were on the team, the name was changed to "The Demonic Nine", much to Torchman's protest. The name did not last and the MMPC1 robot masters don't seem on entirely good terms with the others. The Sinister Six are some of the most persistent enemies the 'Maniacs have ever faced. Personalities and Powers The Sinister Six see themselves as greatly wronged. What they all really want is to be recognized as unique and cool and as a genuine part of the Megaman universe. As cannon robot masters. They are bitter and frustrated that they have failed for so long. The S6's base is located at Monsteropolis Dump. The Sinister Six view both the 'Maniacs and the real S6 as impostors. Some are more delusional on this point than others, but the fact is they hate both teams. Especially since the S6 completely changed it's roster. In past epilogues only Torch and Bit are ever fleshed out at all. But during Series 6 the other members of the team were fleshed out as well. The Six don't get along and don't really like each other. However, they all hate the Mechanical Maniacs and the real Sinister Six. They all feel wronged. Torchman is what keeps the group together, ironically enough. It's his obsession with payback that has the others motivated to take over the world. The S6 are also outcasts and don't have much place to go but their base. Torchman The leader of the Sinister Six. Torch is arrogant. Torchman boasts allot and exaggerated his accomplishments. He is delusional; he honestly believes all of his own hype. If he's caught in a lie, Torch will go to extremes to defend it. Torch often takes credit for the work of the other S6. Torchman sees himself as greatly persecuted by the Mechanical Maniacs and unjustly shunned by his "former friends" Gary and the old Sinister Six. But he really does want to be part of the MM1 team, deep down. Torchman is the leader of the six mostly because he has the most drive *to* be leader, or to do much of anything. Without Torch the other five lack direction. Torch is the binding force of the team. Torchman is the only member of the S6 that likes everyone on the team in some way or on some level. His Transmetal upgrades sees Torchman;s entire body heat up, making him a walking furnace hot enough to melt almost anything. Bitman Bitman is a mafia thug. He's not very smart, but he's clever enough to get by. He's rough and tough. Bit hates the other S6 members, especially Torch because Torchman talks A LOT. But the S6 is the closest thing Bitman has to friends and in this way Bit is a pathetic sort of guy. So Bitman is part of the S6 because he doesn't have anywhere else to go. Oilman Oilman is the most sane of the six. He really ought to be leader, but he pushes the other five around too much so nobody listens to him. The other six think he's none too bright either, so Oil's good advice falls on deaf ears. Oil was Cossack's Creation's old enemy before they disbanded. Oil sees Bit as an ally of sorts because Bit is about as sane as he is. So Bit and Oil are likely to hang out with each other. In addition to strengthening his Oil Stream attack Oilman's Transmetal Armour gives him the ability to generate smoke from his shoulder pads, like car exhaust fumes. Oilman's oil has also been changed, it can now get into the joints of robots making them loose, slippery, and overall difficult to control. Sharkman Sharkman is the stupid noob of the team. He's about 12 years old. He's annoying. Overeager. Persistently follows other S6 members around and doesn't take the hint that he's not wanted. Sharkman is hyperactive and tends to an off-the-wall sort of guy who can't sit still. Sharkman was once Sharkman.EXE on Viral Infection. Due to subsequent drug use he has almost completely forgotten his time on this team. Shark's Transmetal armour allows him to dive throught he earth as if it were water. His Shark Boomerang now forms a large fin on his back. Notably, the earth can shield Shark from Magnetman's magnetism. Blademan Sharkman's "older brother". Blade is like Sharkman but a little older (age 16). Blade is too sensitive though. He tries to be tough and punk-like, but he really isn't tough at all and is a coward. Blademan is something of a pervert. He also has a small crush on Needlegal, although it only manifested itself in Series 6's WANTED (in a creepy sorta way). While strengthening his base abilities Blade's Transmetal Armour gives him his own "porcupine armour" similar to that of Needlegal's, except with even longer blades. Waveman Think "Strong Sad." But not as smart ... he's just as likely as the rest to buy into another of Torch's schemes. Wave is a whiner. He complains about bloody everything and hates to do any work. He'll do it after complaining some though. Wave is always complaining that things aren't perfect and is very pessimistic. Wave usually gets on people's nerves with his whining. Wave is often picked on by Shark and Blade .... Shark and Blade have no real malice behind it though. They do it because they think it's funny. In addition to strengthening his base abilities Waveman's Transmetal Armour allows Waveman to create tsunamis from dirt that act just like waves from water. They can grow quite powerful and large. During Series 6 the Six gained Navi Forms. Series Information The Sinister Six PC was created as a parody of the real-life fights with the Megaman 3 Xtreme Team early in the site's formation. As such the team did not have much personality besides being idiots and overhyping their own history and abilities. Unfortunately this led to some rather flat characters (Torchman and Bitman aside). In the story the Six were formed by Galvatron and initially had Megatron-inspired transformations (Galvatron would later rescind these as a price for their failure). Their primary goal was to put forth that, not only were they true Sinister Six; formed after Iceman had disbanded the original (in reality they had ambushed them and locked them in a basement), but that they were also from the real Megaman 3 - that Capcom had intended Megaman 3 PC to be the true sequel to MM2. In their initial appearance in Series 1, Galvatron gives the Six transforming armour which transforms them all into different Megatron-inspired alternate modes, however this is soon taken back by Galvatron as he is disgusted by their performance. In Series 2 the Six expanded to include the PC1 robots, but this was short lived. Realizing they were done and embarrassed by Torchman's antics, the Six kicked Torchman out of the team and they disbanded. Sharkman was turned into Sharkman.EXE by Capcom (yes, within the series) and later formed Viral Infection. Torchman was killed off at the end of Series 3 in the titanic battle in the Antarctic along with other Mechanical Maniacs villains of the time. Torchman himself would make a brief appearance in Ice VS Red as a zombie Red ressurrected to fight Gary. The Six reformed early in Series 5, having managed to stay gone for quite a long time. Crorq rebuilt Torch and reprogrammed the rest of the Six into their annoying ways once again. The PC1 robot masters would join the team once more at this time. The Six would be beaten and controlled by Bizarro Shadowman using the Gamma Armour in the Unnamed. Soon after Crorq and the PC1 robots would be forced off the team because they were sick of his controlling ways (and thanks to Bizarro Zombie clones of the team that tried to eat him). The Six would be almost completely rebooted in Series 6, with each member being given an actual personality! Now the Six enjoys resenting their allies the PC1 robot masters and Crorq. Their history is slightly modified to include a time when the PC1 robots were on the team as the "Demonic Nine" as well as explaining that the PC1 robots actually forced their way onto the team to make it competent. Another change is introducing their own rivals: the Dark Six, who are only shown in the S6PC's epilogues. The actual S6 PC epilogues, however, are rather dubious in terms of being canon and are all to be taken with a grain of salt. The rebooting itself came because the six were seen as hitting rock-bottom. Becoming much too pathetic to use in stories. The flat personalities of everyone on the team were counter-productive and made the team uninteresting. The reboot not only gave the Six new personalities, but new looks and a new direction as well. From now on the S6 PC are to be lucky and are not to be truly beaten badly as they have been in the past. The Six now have their own Transmetal armour, given to them by Nightmare Topman (which he based on studies of his own armour as well as the files in the stolen 'Maniacs base - the Ark) and installed by General Cutman during Wanted. The Six locked themselves in a room during most of the War, watching the movie 300 endlessly in order to become great warriors. Once released they, counter to every point of logic, joined the Robot Police Department and took part in the final battle at General Cutman's base. Afterwards, even while the Mechanical Maniacs fell out with the RPD the Six stayed on and failed upwards. Once the Mechs returned the Six were considered to be seasoned officers, even though they slacked on the job most of the time. However, working with their enemies chafed and they enacted a plan they put into motion 15 years earlier ... only to fail. Their current whereabouts are unknown and the Mechs hope they're dead. Visit the Sinister Six (PC) Sprites representing the team Category:Epilogue Characters